Romix
by Mystrade.girl.mew
Summary: Greg tiene una vida común en la Scotland Yard, algo aburrida quizá. Sin embargo un día al encender la radio queda hechizado bajo la voz del nuevo locutor de "MDB Nocturno". Será que solo quede en un amor platónico o realmente pueda conocer al dueño de quien logró sacarlo de la monotonía?.


Era una tarde lluviosa cuando Gregory Lestrade intentaba hacer acopio de la paciencia que días atrás venía terminando con su integridad física, al parecer la presunta ola de crímenes cerca de la famosa tienda comercial "Selfridge's" no había sido mera coincidencia. Según Sherlock Holmes, su detective Consultor, se trataba de una obvia relación.

— Es que no observas Lestrade, solo miras.

—¿Y qué diablos he de mirar Sherlock?— farfulló molesto el DI — Cómo es que se relaciona a un tipo que le volaron los sesos y a una mujer que le han robado unas cuantas libras y le han robado al maldito perro!?

También era cierto que al Detective Inspector le molestaba un poco tener que depender del ojo critico de su amigo, últimamente no daban con los criminales de no ser por la intervención de Sherlock y su eterno compañero John Watson. Pero al menos todo tenía un lado favorable y en cierta forma podía salir indemne de aquello, al fin y al cabo la Scotland Yard salía con el credito y Sherlock con el ego inflamado, así era como funcionaba la relación.

— Maldición— gruñó Greg mientras arrojaba con frustración su bolígrafo — Necesito despejarme un momento...

En esos momentos notaba cuan hambriento estaba, pasó la diestra sobre su estomago que al instante rugió. Si se ponía a meditar sobre la situación, no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior ¿o era desde hacía dos noches?. Bah, que diablos! Solo sabía que moría de hambre.  
Buscó en su cajón y revolvió sus papeles, en algún lugar debía estar la promo que Donovan le había dado, donde según bendían los burritos más deliciosos de TODA Gan Bretaña.

Mientras la orden llegaba, encendió la radio, tenía mucho tiempo que ni para ese gusto efímero tenía tiempo, bueno, no podía ni permitirse mirar una serie de Tv como la gente promedio ¿Habrían atrapado a ese tal Lester Nygaard? Solo había podido ver los primeros 4 capitulos de Fargo y sin remedio tuvo que suspenderla por un caso que tuvo que resolver. En verdad se sentía miserable por no poder tener al menos un poco de vida propia.

Un respiro profundo y de resignación salió de sus labios, por fin podría darse un momento de relajación, caminó hacia las bocinas de bluetooth que por fortuna Stella había olvidado (lo único que dejó en el apartamento) lo sincronizó con el Ipod y buscó sintonizar algo decente.

" _Y el asesinato de Blooms..._ "

" _¿Viste qué horrible vestido? Debería contratar a un conse..._ "

" _Entonces el primer Ministro ha renunciado, no sabemos cuál será el desti..._ "

Al parecer no había nada bueno, al menos no algo que lo pudiera alejar de su realidad ¿es que era tan complcado encontrar una estación con buena música y sin prejuicios, criticas o alarmas sociales?. 

" _(...) Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for? (...) "_

Se disponía a apagar la radio cuando por fin encontró algo, no era la música que él escucharía comunmente, pero al menos era algo. Tenía buen ritmo y además la letra no estaba del todo mal, hasta en cierto punto se sentía celoso de la canción misma _"Cada lunar en tu piel será el Santo Grial que he de buscar, solo tú pones mi corazón en llamas"_ seguramente Stella ya buscaba el Santo Grial en alguien más... 

—Demonios— arrugó el cejo mientras tomaba el Ipod para cambiar la estación.

 _"Y bien radioescuchas, eso ha sido Ellie Goulding con Love me Like you Do, un lindo tema sin lugar a dudas, lo único bueno de la pelicula debo decir"_ rió el locutor. Su voz era agradable, se podría decir que no tenía más de 40 años, poseía un acento muy marcado (quizá al norte de Inglaterra). " _Me alegra estar contigo mi querido radioescucha, espero sea de tu agrado mi compañía, seguramente te estarás preguntando dónde estará Louis el representante del programa. Él se ha tomado unas merecidas vacaciones, por lo que estaré en representación, mi nombre es Mycroft y seré tu compañía de 21 a 23 horas..."_

De pronto todo se detuvo para Gregory Lestrade, sus penas se vieron desvanecidas, era como si se sintiera identificado con la voz detrás de las bocinas, justo como se sentía cuando recientemente salía con Stella, era un ambiente agradable y mágico. Las horas pasaron con ligereza y casi ni lo había notado, incluso la comida que había llegado a tiempo, ahora estaba fría.

 _"¿...Te has sentido alguna vez tan abrumado que sientes que la vida te está dejando atrás? Supongo que todos nos hemos sentido así alguna vez querido mío, ¡pero vamos! Aún hay más por ahí, posiblemente algo bueno se está formando para tí...es decir...siempre hay un alma solitaria buscando su otra mitad"_ rió _"Sí sí, ya se que suena trillado, pero es cierto!. Quizá en casa nadie en particular te esté esperando, pero bueno, estamos tu y yo para compartir el rato, dos almas solitarias compartiendo la noche..."_

Y entonces, sin razón alguna, Greg se sintió vigorizado, la simple compañía "no presencial de Mycroft Holmes" se hizo necesaria cada noche, siempre llegaba puntual pasara lo que pasara. De algún modo sentía que algo los conectaba, su voz apacible le hacía sentir que no importaba cuán fastidado estuviera su día, él estaba para conciliar su irremediable derrota. Es más, hasta la música que elegía era agradable, nada que ver con esas canciones que ahora los jovenes escuchaban, era como si de alguna manera Mycroft conociera el día que el inspector había tenido y pusiera la letra necesaria para tranquilizarlo.

" _(...) It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it through  
Oh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
It's all you had to say to take my breath away (...)_ "

—¿Pero qué diantres es esa música?— irrumpió Donovan con una sonrisa perversa —Tú no escuchas eso ¿no me digas que estás enamorado?

—¿Qué? yo...es obvio que no

—Sí claro, entonces no tendrás problema con que le cambie— tomó el Ipod.

—Hey no! No te atrevas— saltó de su escritorio y puso a salvo el aparato —Es...es por una investigación, yo...humm— se sonrojó y desvió la mirada —Qué se te ofrece Sally?— suspiró.

Ella amplió las cejas con sorpresa y prolongó aún más su sonrisa pretenciosa —Sí...ajám, por trabajo. Exactamente qué trabajo requiere escuchar música tan aburrida?. El club de la Eutanacia o algo así?. A mi me parece que tú estás..

—Shh! Callate, ya va a hablar...

 _"Y eso ha sido I Finally Found Someone con Barbra Streisand, en lo personal una de mis favoritas"_ dijo con tono alegre el conductor _"Realmente espero que después de éste hermoso mes no te hayas aburrido de mis sugerencias musicales querido radioescucha, la mayoría de lo que he puesto para ti es la música que suelo escuchar, quizá para algunos sea un anticuado de lo peor, pero bueno, así soy y qué le vamos a hacer?"_ suspiró " _Bueno querido mío, no hay plazo que no se cumpla, debo decir que éste mes ha sido hermoso y bastante enriquecedor, pues aunque ha sido mi primera oportunidad ante el microfono, he recibido muchas palabras lindas de conformidad de tu parte, esto ha sido sumamente significativo para mi, pero mi tiempo aquí ha concluido, Louis regresa el proximo lunes y bueno...Realmente no hay mucho que pueda decir más que gracias..."_

Posiblemente era reacción exponenciada para el DI, pero esas palabras le robaron el aliento y la calma, de pronto se sintió realmente angustiado al escuchar aquello. De nuevo estaba por perder algo que le traía clama y alegría, de nuevo perdía algo que (aunque estaba seguro no significaba gran cosa) al menos le hacía sentirse en armonía, algo que le hacía olvidar lo terriblemente fastidiosa que era la rutina.

 _"..Y no lo olvides, siempre hay un alma solitaria buscando otra alma solitaria. Fue un placer estar contigo éste mes, soy Mycroft y ésto fue MDB nocturno. Buenas noches"_

La voz del locutor dio paso a la estática, seguida de un anuncio de Seguros de Vida.

—¿Pero qué diablos ha sido todo eso?— lo miró Sally con preocupación —¿Estás bien? Es como si se hubiera muerto alguien...

—Yo...yo...— negó con la cabeza —Debo encontrarlo Sally, debo conocer a Mycroft...


End file.
